creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Venomous/@comment-Mikemacdee-20160715073440/@comment-Anarchic Operations-20160716110051
I'm sorry to hear you hated the creepypasta so much. Believe me, this story has been rewritten about three times from stories which included almost everything you suggested, and in my opinion they were alot worse than this story. I tried making the kills take place inside the house where they were more 'certain' to succeed, but that seemed insanely ridiculous to pull off as the victims were only a phone call or a yell away from help. I tried leaving the killer without a 'justifiable' motive, and he was just too unlikeable. Even more so than you think he is now. I tried writing the story from the victims perspective, and the detectives perspective, but those stories were just stupid for a number of reasons; including the fact that a survivor or detective following the killer makes the MO useless, as the main point of having that MO is to garuntee death and remove suspicion, making the kills seem like accidents. I'm sorry to say that I disagree with your critique - and that is not me trying to say that my story is flawless, or that I am above you - but I simply don't believe it's as bad and as unbelievable as you do. I didn't mean to make the killer perfect, I meant to make him skilled and resourceful. His kills leave a little up to chance, but not an unrealistic amount. All killers leave a little up to chance. If they didn't, they wouldn't be caught. Jeffrey Dahmer was caught by chance, because there was a chance that his victim would fight back - and they finally did. If the fact that the killer in my story is 'not perfect' because he is leaving a little up to chance, then how is he such a mary-sue? Because he is lucky? His motive for killing is not supposed to absolve him of his crimes, otherwise I'd have just made him kill rapists or murderers. Killing animal abusers is not as black and white, and depending on who you ask, his actions may or may not be justified. Not many people value the life of animals over the life of people, no matter how much of a monster that person is. As for the animal kill titself, I based it off of a real life case. I think I have undergone more research than you have given me credit for, but that is partly my fault for not making it more obvious. But liking a story is a very subjective thing. I like this story, many others like this story, but you do not like this story. That is understandable, and whilst your review is a bit harsh, I thank you for expressing your opinion, as it is a review nontheless. It will help me improve on future stories despite whether or not I believe it accurately reflects the issues present in this story. Perhaps when I am a more skilled writer, I will create something to your liking. A_O.